Genesis Messiah
Genesis Messiah, known as The Saviour, The Messiah or Creation Messiah, is a powerful religious deity that governs the Positive Side of Scorpio Nova Universe. A very powerful Genesis Dragon who brings harmony. After Evil Messiah's death, he took over the duty of governing the entire universe. He lives at Planet Cure. History Many eons ago, Genesis Messiah was born at the beginning of space-time in Scorpio Nova Universe from the light energies of the universe. However, this also results in the birth of his darker sibling, Evil Messiah as a countermeasure to balance darkness in the universe when the light energy is too much. He governs the positive side of the universe and makes his living on Planet Cure. However, Genesis Messiah engaged in the War of Destroyer and Genesis, he allied himself with Ancient Warrior of Light and his children, born by resonating his genes with several planets of Scorpio Planetary System, fighting against his darker siblings, whom allied himself with dark counterparts of the ancient warriors of light and the Deleto race. Genesis Messiah emerged victorious by banishing Evil Messiah by placing the Messiah Curse at the cost of being cursed himself as well. Afterward, he spreads his genes and converting it to Sunriums to Scorpio Nova, after predicting the birth of Good Scorpium Ultras many eons later. He ventured to Negative Side of the universe, creating the Hellish Dimensional, in order to seal the Evil SCorpium Ultras who will be born as well. As the deity watched the birth of Scorpium Ultras, Ultraman Cure and Virus who drive the Deletos to extinct. After Cure almost died from reversing the damage Virus caused, Messiah saved him and healing Cure from his injuries with the help of Curiums. Afterward, Messiah continues to watch the events of his home universe and part of the multiverse as well as witnessing the birth of new Scorpium Ultras. Subsequent History In Ultraman One (season 4-5), Messiah will meet Ultras from the Showa Universe after they came and team up with the awakened Cure to fight against the Virus Army as well as informing them about the threat of Evil Messiah and enlisted everyone from the Land of Light to defeat him in the near future. When Virus successfully blew up the universe, Messiah was forced to restore the universe at the cost of losing all his powers and taking a deep slumber. However, Messiah gave One a portion of his power, to awaken his true potential. After the death of Evil Messiah, the cursed Genesis Messiah awakens with full power to congratulate everyone and established a link between Showa Universe and Scorpio Nova Universe for any future threats and alliance with the Ultras from the Land of Light. In Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil, Messiah enlisted notable members of his children to deal with the threat of Arrestor. In Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, Messiah sees through the death of Jugglus Reflector and knowing that the mirror mage is a vessel of Evil Messiah. In Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series), Messiah banished Gilbaris and his Galactron Army from causing destruction to the universe by using the Messiah Curse once again. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, after sensing the threat of Kumasaga, he enlisted the help of Scorpium Ultras to scout through the various Ultra Fan Universe to recruit Ultras to help Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zanki in the battle. In Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, Messiah continued watching the birth of the younger generation Scorpium Ultras and enlisted the entire kind with dealing the threat of Vipermayu. In Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity!, Messiah recruited Ultras across the Excerlics Continuity in rendering assistance to the Scorpium Ultras and protecting Scorpio Nova Universe. Appearance The Messiah represents a religious deity, from its body we can see him holding all the planets of Scorpio Planetary System that orbits Scorpio Nova, signifying peace and harmony on the planets. He face looks like a dragon with a tail that represents him. He also has two orbs of energy on both hands. Personality He clearly displeases any form of evil, will not tolerate any evil beings that attempt to disrupt peace across the multiverse. However, he wishes to be silent and wants to see how other beings handle themselves instead of him interfering personally, he wants to see them evolve and grow into a being that is purely good and not swayed by the evil deeds. Also, The Messiah does not allow other beings to see him easily, he usually will pass out tests and challenges for them to overcome in order to test their hearts. The Messiah is shown to be wise as whenever he speaks, it seems that he is reciting a poem by saying "O" as his first word before getting into a serious tone. Stats *'Height': 65 meters *'Weight': 200, 000 tonnes Powers and Abilities Genesis Messiah is a powerful deity with powers that are considered magical even by Ultraman King and Ultraman Noa. He does not use his powers often to assist others as he is known to uphold a neutral stance. When One utilized a portion of his power and achieve his true and final potential, it could easily defeat Evil Messiah and Civilisation. *'Genesis Stuff': His stuff or his weapon, contains at least 10% of his power. He bestowed this on One for him to unlock Hexagonal Form and created another copy for himself after awakening from slumber. The associated powers can be used even without the stuff. **'Genesis Beam': A beam of energy with golden sparkles, this beam is able to destroy planets, stars or galaxies in one shot. **'Genesis Shield': Genesis Messiah raises the Genesis Stuff, creates a shield of positive energy around a large area. Used many years ago to halt the invasion of Deleto for a while. ***'Bubble Endurance Shield': A version the Genesium Shield that allows Genesis Messiah to be inside a powerful bubble. Used to endure traveling to the wormhole that separates the two sides of the universe. **'Genesis Wash': With the stuff, Genesis Messiah can fire rainfalls of golden sparkles to purify/destroy any evil. **'Image Creation': With the stuff, and the glow of his eyes, Genesis Messiah can show images of any upcoming threat to his allies or to better explain the respective threats to others easier. *'Omnipotence Power': Genesis Messiah possess omnipotence power, stronger than Ultraman King, Ultraman Noa and even Evil Messiah. **'Prediction': Genesis Messiah can predict future events. Such as Evil Messiah spreading his genes to Scorpio Nova and creation of Scorpium Ultras. He can make the events he predicted become a reality. **'Knowledge': Genesis Messiah is knowledgeable about the multiverse and universe, he knows of many beings, good or bad aliments. He even knows the Ultras from various parts of the universe as well including aliens and monsters. With this knowledge, Genesis Messiah even knows of Civilisation. Messiah shared this quality with Cure. **'Multiverse Influence': Genesis Messiah can at least, influence part of the multiverse. **'Command of Language': Genesis Messiah, with his knowledge, he can understand any form of language that is used for easier communicating with others. He can convey his message in the form of a scroll in a language the receiver can understand. At the same time, he can deliver his message to another universe and the message will able in the form of a signboard with the same language as the receiver. Used to send his message to Ultraman King. **'Universe Travel': Genesis Messiah revealed that he can travel to another universe in the nick of time. **'Creation of Children': Genesis Messiah can resonate his genes/powers with the planet in the Scorpio Planetary System and create his children that bear attribute that represents the nature of those planets. **'Genesis Restore': Genesis Messiah can restore the universe, galaxy, stars, and planets. Depending on which he restored, he will assume a long slumber to regain the power used. Evil Messiah cursed this power of Genesis Messiah, if he uses it he will lose all his powers and forced to eternally slumber unless Evil Messiah himself is killed. He had no choice but to use to restore Scorpio Nova Galaxy when Virus destroys it. While he can restore the universe, he can use the very same abilities to destroy a universe. After Evil Messiah's death, he can now freely used this power. **'Command of Spell': Genesis Messiah is a powerful spell caster. **'Dimensional Creation': Genesis Messiah can create a dimension. Used to create the Hellish Dimensional to seal the Evil Scorpium Ultras after he realized he is unable to negate the powers of Evil Messiah. **'Divine Protection': Genesis Messiah can bless good beings while cursing evil beings. All good beings would be under his protection. **'Sphere Ball': Genesis Messiah can create sphere ball to safety transport another being. **'Power of Healing': Genesis Messiah is a master in the power of healing, he can heal others. He healed Cure along with the Curiums, preventing him from dying. **'Genes Conversion': Genesis Messiah can spread his genes to the Scorpio Nova and have it convert to Sunriums, this will lead to the birth of the good Scorpium Ultras. **'Power of Bestowment': He can bestow a portion of his power to others as a gift. This provides them with a temporary momentarily power boost. **'Power of Genesis': Genesis Messiah possess the power of genesis/creation, which is the opposite of Evil Messiah's power of the void. With this power, Genesis Messiah can bring about peace and harmony. ***'Genesis Light': A powerful white blending flesh of light to dissipate any form of harmful power and trapping the designated target with a white net of light. ***'Genesis Waver': A powerful yellow wave of light which greatly weakens the power of his foe. **'Wormhole Restore': The power Genesis Messiah used to restore wormholes. **'Universe Linkage': The power to link two universes together through a particular location. This allows for easier and faster transportation of Ultras from two different universes if there any threatening threats in the near future. *'Messiah Curse': Genesis Messiah has the ability to curse evil or wicked beings to prevent them for doing evil deeds, he used this ability to curse Evil Messiah to step foot into Scorpio Nova Universe after banishing him. He used this power against Gilbaris later on. *'Messiah Rainfall': Genesis Messiah spreads his power and creates rainfalls. Weakness As powerful and as omnipotence as Genesis Messiah, he is unable to negate the genes by Evil Messiah which is converted Sunrium found from the Scorpio Nova Galaxy to stop the Evil Scorpium Ultra so the best he could only do is to seal them by creating the Hellish Dimensional. He is also unable to break Evil Messiah's curse and could not kill him as well. Trivia *The Messiah is inspired from Excerlics Messiah from Cardfight Vanguard Series, *While Genesis Messiah is a "he", his elegance and nice voice makes other mistakes him as a "she". Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Messiah Category:Deities Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju